Serena Zabini
by Inori-dono
Summary: On September 2nd, Dumbledore announces that every student, male and female, and over the age of 16 will get put into a draw. The student that gets picked will be part of a 'special' project... how to raise a five-year-old.
1. Chapter 1

**Hays! Okay, so I know that considering I have another fanfiction out there, with only ONE chapter, for some reason this has been on my mind for MONTHS! I just seemed perfect! Maybe it was the lack of Dramionies in my life, but they are all I can think about! Go Draco and Hermione! Anyway, here's the summary, if the thing doesn't fit…**

**Summary: On September 2nd, Dumbledore announces that every student, male and female, and over the age of 16 will get put into a draw. The student that gets picked will be part of a 'special' project... how to raise a five-year-old.**

* * *

On September 1st, 'Hermione Granger' crossed over at Kings Cross Station, and stepped onto platform 9 ¾. With her, her two best friends Harry Potter and Ron Weasley, pushed their trolleys and walked behind the rest of the Weasley family: Fred and George, Ginny, and even Mr. and Mrs. Weasley. Ron slowly began moaning, and complaining about everything he wasn't able to accomplish over the summer. When he got to the point of mentioning not getting a good 'lay', both Hermione and Mrs. Weasley shouted," Ronald Bilious Weasley!" Ignoring the snickering of both Fred AND George, he groggily moved to the back of the group, secretly admiring the shape of Hermione's butt.

"Seriously, Ron!", Hermione began, " Maybe the reason you didn't get anything done this summer was because you were to lazy to even get out of bed, much less meet a girl dumb enough to date you!" Harry began snickering, and when she asked what was so funny, he merely waved it off as something he remembered Dudley doing, when really he was thinking, ' Or if he got off his but and stopped thinking about screwing Lavender, he might have met a girl..'

"But 'Mione-" Ron began, moving forward and placing his hands on her shoulder and waste, "I was waiting for YOU, 'Mione." Hermione turned around and slapped him, leaving both Harry and Ron speechless, and leaving Fred and George rolling on the ground, clutching their sides as the laughed to death. Ron clutched the side of his face with his right hand, and quickly said," Owww, 'Mione-", but he was cut off, as Hermione quickly said," Don't call me 'Mione. It's annoying coming from the likes of YOU. And do refrain from touching me, Ronald, as I don't want your filthy hands and dirt on my body. I took a bath this morning, and I KNOW I won't be able to sleep tonight simply because you just HAD to touch me." With those parting words, Hermione turned around and her friends watched her fade into the rest of the students at Kings Cross.

Harry couldn't help himself, as he took off his glasses, cleaned them, and turned back to Ron, asking, "Hey, did you see…"

"Yeah, Harry," Ron responded, scowling after Hermione, not even questioning what he saw, but coming up with a conclusion on his own, "I saw Hermione's hair change colors to."

* * *

"Alright Blaise, what's wrong?" Draco Malfoy asked. He flipped his blonde hair, as it had grown several inches over the summer, and he refused to cut it, simply because an attractive witch had told him it made him 10 times hotter than usual. And dang, was she right. When Draco looked at his friend-obviously Italian, and not simply by the way he talked or his accent, but the way he carried himself, and his foreign views on everything- he knew automatically that something was wrong. Draco never was a sensitive man in public, but he did show his inner friend when he was around his second, and because they knew each other so well, he could tell something was very wrong. Especially right now, as Blaise had taken up acting like Draco, and had pretty much stopped showing emotion in public, but right now he was frantically looking around, and he was clutching something around his neck, while chanting something that sounded like "Where 's she?" Sort of like 'Where is she?' Yep, Blaise was DEFINITALY not acting like himself.

Draco was then jolted out of his thoughts, as Blasé continued to snap his fingers in front of Draco's face. "Did you hear me mate?! I said, 'She's coming to our school, and I can't find her!' So we need to keep an out for her, okay?!"

'She?' Draco thought, 'Awww, it looks like little Blaise has got himself a girlfriend. Wow, it's been a total of five days since the last one! That's four more days than usual!'

Blaise must have seen the 'Awww!' face on Draco, as he turned and hissed in a very 'un-Zabini' like way, "My sister, Draco! Not some stupid girl, I'm talking about my secret sister! I told you over the summer! Like last month! Remember a girl named Serena?!"

'Serena?' Draco thought. He vaguely remembered a little girl playing with Blaise and himself when he was five. Before he knew it, he was thrown into his very own flashback, something he thought only happened in chick books.

(Flashback)

_ A girl with black hair, tied up into two long pigtails that reached her waist, and violet eyes that shined with intelligence, ran towards him. "Dracie!" she shouted, lunging herself at him. He caught her easily, as he was four or five months older and already weighing 10 pounds more than her. Her black and pink dress, stuffed with lace on the inside, curled around him as he fell, her sudden weight still causing him to loose balance. _

_ "Hehehe," she had chuckled, "You're it!" And with that, she jumped off him and ran in the direction of her twin brother (fraternal), and she shouted "Blaise! Draco's it!" she laughed and screamed as she kept on running. He got up and looked after her, watching as she looked back, and he stood in shock as her cheeks turned a bright pink, telling him, as his mother had said, that she liked him, and hoped she liked her back. He did, even if he knew they weren't going to stay together for much longer._

(End Flashback)

Draco was jolted again out of his memory, as the whistle on the train blew. Both he and Blaise quickly ran toward the train, and got on. They walked up and down the compartment hall, not finding a single empty seat. When they went down the third time, Blaise noticed Hermione Granger sitting alone, reading a book, with some weird wires coming out of her ears. Poking Draco (who nodded his head), they walked in and took a seat. She never looked up. When Draco and Blaise looked again, it almost looked like she had been crying, as her eyes where slightly puffy. They also heard music coming from the wires, and Draco remembered from muggle studies that they were something called 'headphones' and the box she was clutching was an 'iPod'. They figured that she wasn't able to hear them, as the music seemed pretty loud.

Draco turned to Blaise and said, "I remember now. A little girl, five years old, long black hair, violet eyes like your mothers. Didn't she run away or something?"

Blaise turned sharply, his eyes turning red like all the Zabini's did when they were mad, said "She didn't get stolen! The Zabini's are too powerful for something like that to happen! We had to give her away! Remember, this was before the prophecy of the otter and 'M', so the Dark Lord didn't know to keep any female children that were being born! He HATED girls, said they had to be taught properly to respect, and that it was a waste in the end! We had to get rid of her…so we put a concealment charm on her, and put her into muggle adoption. But she's a witch Draco! She's at Hogwarts! This amulet that my father gave me," he ranted, his eyes turning into their normal shade of purple. He took of his expensive looking necklace, and showed Draco the green pouch, with red and gold vines draping around it. "Well, Serena has one to! Sometimes we share dreams! Last night, she told me how much that she wants me to find her! But she was so sad, Draco, and so scared! She though we would hate her because of something that we had done to her! She thought I had seen through the charm, and she was so scared when we bullied her! That HAS to be what we had done, we HAD to have bullied her! That's the only thing I can think of! She said if we find her, she'll show us what she really looks like! We HAVE to find her, Draco!"

Draco thought for a moment, his mind going through a list of half-bloods and mud-bloods that they had been forced to bully, simply because the Dark Lord only wanted the purest. And the most tainted… He looked up again at his best friend, and his face broke out into the rarest of smiles he had ever shared, not even noticing that Granger had pulled out one headphone slightly and was listening to their conversation. "Don't worry mate. We'll find Serena."

* * *

'Their really gonna do it. Their really going to look for me!' Serena thought, listening to their conversation. For years she had pretended to be Hermione Granger, a muggle born. She hated to think of them as mud-bloods, even though for the five years of her life, that had been what she was taught. But when her parents took her into a muggle adoption, explaining to her why, and after she was concealed and told to never tell anyone she was a witch, that she must let the school explain to her adopted parents, she had come to think of them as muggle-borns. She was so close with her adopted parents; she hated to think horribly of them.

But here she was, sitting in a compartment, alone except for her brother and his best friend. She had gone so many years tricking them into thinking she was a muggle-born. It made her giddy with excitement at the thought that they were really going to look for her. Finally! She looked back out the window, and sent her brother another message, 'I love you. Please come find me soon.'

* * *

"Draco!" Blaise said, grabbing his best friend's shirt. He struggled to keep his voice down, incase Granger overheard. "Draco, she sent me a message! She told me she wants us to find her! And soon! She wants to meet us Draco!"

Draco himself was staring kind of awkwardly at Blaise. He understood that they could communicate in their sleep, but he hadn't seen an owl fly by, and the trolley lady hadn't come with the mail yet. So what was Blaise talking about?! He saw Granger move her hand away from her neck, and before he could say anything about her possibly hearing their conversation, Blaise had again grabbed his attention. "She says I need to tell you something!" Blaise said. Draco once again saw Granger close her eyes and grab a…..necklace? "She says you need to know that she can talk to me during the day! It's part of our magical amulets! I can talk while were asleep, but she can talk while were awake. That's why I can hear what she's thinking right now! Well, only what she wants me to hear. She's better controlled at this that I am…" But at this point, Draco had covered Blaise's mouth with his hand, and held a finger over his own lips. He nodded in Granger's direction, and Blaise himself watched as she lowered her hand from her neck, and slowly looked in their direction, trying not to draw attention to herself. When she looked up and saw them staring at her, her eyes widened considerably, and she practically through herself out the room.

Blaise turned towards Draco, and asked "Was she wearing….an amulet?" Draco himself was still staring after her, and turned towards Blaise, nodding his head and saying " It looks that way. But Grangers definitely a mud-blood, so we have nothing to worry about there!"

* * *

**Yay! I've finished chapter one! I have a better drive for this story, but im also going to go and write chapter to for 'Story of my love', which is a Kagome-Kouga in the anime of Inuyasha! *giggles* I love that one! Oh, and I'm also working on one called 'Meet the band Sango' which is another Kagome-Kouga, in which Kagome-trying to get some experience in her music career before college- joins a band. Her best friend Sango becomes her enemy in a battle of the bands! Slighly song-ficy, but not that bad….**

**Peace, Inori!**


	2. Chapter 2

Oh my gosh! I am soooooooo sorry! I have been sooo busy, with school and friends! And we just had Halloween, so yeahs *sweat drop* sorry about that! But heck, while i was away i won the Drug Free poster contest at my school and got ten bucks! Yay! That money is going to my fellow Sailor Scouts for Christmas! Anyway, it's 9:05, and i had lost my password...BUT I FOUND IT! So as soon as i can, im back to my stories! And don't worry, i have another Inuyasha fic and another Harry Potter fic currently sitting in my backpack! To my devoted readers, i give you there summaries:

**"Meet The Band Sango!"**** = When Kagome moves to central Tokyo to finish school for the arts, she finds out she needs 'out of school experience' if she wants to go to Tokyo U. Finding the band '****_Demon's Lovers'_****, she joins as head singer. Ex-boyfriends, and jealous best friends equals a whole lotta mess for Kagome!**

**"Romantic Egoist"**** = There's a room in the third corridor, similar to the Room of Requirements, yet this one only opens to those two. How they use it is up to them, who they use their new potions on is another story. When that sad little bookworm thinks she's found love, are those twins able to show her the right one?**

Aha! Pairings are a secret?! *gasp* Oh noooo! that's totally not going to give you something to think about for a week! *giggles* The all the stories are written, just no typed. And hey, if i get one more review for EACH story, you just might get two chapters for each uploaded on the same day...hmm...

Peace,Love, and Draco stalking,

Inori-dono ^.^


	3. Chapter 3

Hey! So the REAL chapter two is finally up. I got four reviews! I think that's worthy of another chapter! So here I am, sitting her typing this chapter and coming up with ideas for other stories! Oh, and 'animekitkat39' is letting me adopt her two stories 'Who was I to you?' And 'Gone yet Here'! I'm so excited!

Anyway, here's the story:

**Last Time**: **Blaise turned towards Draco, and asked "Was she wearing…an amulet?" Draco himself was still staring after her, and turned towards Blaise, nodding his head and saying " It looks that way. But Grangers definitely a mud-blood, so we have nothing to worry about there!"**

* * *

After Hermione ran out of the compartment, Blaise and Draco continued to talk about what Serena might end up looking like. Was she tall or short? Considering Blaise's parents, Serena would probably end up around 5'8".Was she beautiful like her mother or was she plain like she was hiding herself as right now? If she looked like the female version of Blaise, she was going to be pretty freaking hot.

"No."Blaise corrected Draco when he commented on that. "She'll be beautiful. Although it sucks that she has a concealment charm on her. And it sucks that our dad put the charm on her, so unless we confront her, we wont know who she really is!"

"That does suck, considering we can't go around asking 'Hey, are you Serena?!' And remembering what Serena was like, she's going to make it a lot harder for us, so that she knows we really want to find her!" Draco added, standing so her could pull the compartment curtain shut so he and Blaise could change into their school uniforms.

* * *

'I can't believe I was so careless!' Hermione thought, walking down the corridor. 'They could have caught me! One more minute and they would have noticed the similarities between his amulet and mine! I have to be very careful not to let the Zabini traits show.'

She continued to walk up and down the corridor, when she felt her legs growing heavy. She decided to find a place to sit down, and when she noticed Harry and Ronald sitting by themselves, she knew she found her seat. She knocked on the door, and caught the last of their conversation.

"I'm telling you, hair does NOT change color by itself!"

"I know Ron! But she IS a witch-"

"That has nothing to do with it! Her wand was in her bag. We haven't gone over silent charms yet!"

"She IS the smartest witch of our age for a reason Ron!"

Hermione slid the door open, "Hey guys! Mind if I grab a seat?" Harry and Ron both snapped their heads up, and they blushed with embarrassment. 'Did she hear us? Does she know who we were talking about?' Harry thought. 'Big,Boobs.' Was the only thing on Ron's mind.

Hermione sat across from Ron, and putting her elbows on her knees and her head in her hand-giving Ron a good view of her breast- she asked "I'm really sorry for earlier."She leaned closer, providing a better view, "Do you forgive me?" Cue the sexy eyes.

Ron nodded his head quickly, and Harry saw through the whole thing. He struggled not to smile. Although that view was rather charming. Hermione looked out the window and quickly said, "Oh look! The castle! Should we get changed?" This was usually the part wear Hermione walked out to change in another room, but she needed to make sure they didn't talk when she left. So she stood up, walked toward the window, paused for dramatic effect, and closed the window.

"Uh, 'Mio-Hermione."Ron corrected himself. "What are you doing? Uh, you're a GIRL and were BOYS."

"Oh I know that! But were still gonna be in out underwear. And the other compartments are full, so we can just pretend were in our swimsuits!" Hermione said flirty, grabbing her bag on the top shelf. After she was situated-and Ron and Harry were still sitting in shock- she started to take off her shirt. This of course got Ron's attention. She winked at him secretly, Harry not noticing. After she pulled her blouse on-leaving it unbuttoned- she started to pull of her jeans. Ron by now was practically groaning. She pulled on her skirt from last year, and tied her cloak around her. She looked out the window, giving Ron and Harry a chance to change. Hermione smirked to herself. This was going great.

* * *

"First-years! Come this way!"Hagrid hollered over the shouts and heads of trains and students.

"Look at the big oaf! Recon he's teaching this year?" Draco asked. He loved this class, partly because every year he brought Dragons, which Draco was named after. He hoped that he had Serena in his class, because on her fifth birthday, he gave her a stuffed Dragon, and she REFUSED to let anyone touch it. He was going to look for a love of Dragons.

This was going great.

* * *

"Attention students! We have a special announcement!" Dumbledore hollered, grabbing everyone's attention. "This year, we will be having a special…experiment! An all student parenting project! One lucky boy or girl will be chosen to take a potion and turn into a five year old! They will relive past the moment they turned five!"

Shock. .All these emotions are going through Hermione's head. And you know what made it worse? The moment Dumbledore choose the name.

_Hermione Granger._

Yeah. She fainted right there. Right into her soup.

* * *

Aaaand, that's chapter two. Please review!


	4. Chapter 4

December 12, 2012

Dear readers,

Just so you know, this is the last week to answer my poll. Even if you haven't read any stories on my other account, **FruitsFan**, I'd really appreciate if you just randomly picked on!

Peace,Love, and Draco Stalking,

Inori-dono

My stories for this account:

Meet the Band Sango!

Never Could Have Guessed

Romantic Egoist

Serena Zabini

Story of my Love

Old account:

My Fortune Boy

Forever And Always

Daughter of the First Wolf


	5. Chapter 5

_**Okay! Sooo, here's the next chapter for Serena Zabini! i humbly apologize for the lack of posting. To be honest... i forgot all about my account... goodness, i haven't posted since 12-12-12...**_

_**So sorry! Any wayyyy, i have a surprise for you all! Chapter 5!**_

* * *

_Last time:_

"Attention students! We have a special announcement!" Dumbledore hollered, grabbing everyone's attention. "This year, we will be having a special…experiment! An all student parenting project! One lucky boy or girl will be chosen to take a potion and turn into a five year old! They will relive past the moment they turned five!"

Shock. .All these emotions are going through Hermione's head. And you know what made it worse? The moment Dumbledore choose the name.

_Hermione Granger._

Yeah. She fainted right there. Right into her soup.

* * *

Silence

No one said a word. Hermione Granger had just passed out in her soup. Right in front of everyone. EVERYONE. Everyone could understand the embarrassment of turning five in front of the school, but seriously? Passing out? That was sooo not Hermione Granger. It was more something RON WEASLEY would do. But not Hermione. Not cool, collected Hermione.

"Well uh... that was definitely a shock..." Dumbledore said, clearly a little shocked. "But.. well, the students are supposed to be unconscious while we preform the spell, so i suppose this works. Snape, if you may?" He asked.

Professor Snape -being the lazy man he was- preformed a quick wingardium leviosa, and levitated Hermione over to the professors table, which had been cleared and cleaned. She was laid down on the hard wooden surface, and everyone waited.

Professor Dumbledore removed his wand form his pocket, swished it over Hermione's body and chanted

_**'**__**Lorem ipsum dolor sit amet perosn longa convérte tabula quae in carmine anniculos quinque.'**_

Suddenly, he body glowed. Hermione's eyes shot open, and rays of light shot out of them, similar to Tom Riddle when he was in the Chamber of Secrets. Her body convulsed, and she screamed in pain. She thrashes around, seemingly trying to get away from whatever pain she must have been feeling from the spell. Then.. just as suddenly, it stopped.

Sitting cross legged on the Professors eating table was a little girl, with black hair, tied into two little pigtails, and large, violet eyes. She clutched a green dragon in her arms, and she looked around the room at all the students. Her bottom lip trembled, and she appeared as if she were going to cry.

Was this Hermione Granger? The buck toothed brunette in Griffindor? How?

If you looked behind her at Snape -which no one did- you would have seen a look of fear in his eyes. Something about this little girl frightened him. She continued to look around the room, and when her eyes rested on Dumbledore, everyone held their breath to hear what she would say.

"H-hello. Im Serena Zabini. Do you know where my big brotha is?"

* * *

_** .didnt! No she diiidddnt XD**_

_**Yes. !**_

_**Cliff hanger, anyone? Its not my best work, but thats what i have for THIS story. Sorry again!**_

_**Peace, Love, and Draco stalking,**_

_** Inori-dono**_


End file.
